The present invention relates to a video and audio recording device that records a program corresponding to timer recording information registered in a timer recording list on a recording medium. More particularly, this invention relates to a video and audio recording device that registers condensed information specified from among input and stored condensed information in a timer recording list as timer recording information.
For example, when performing a timer recording in a DVD recorder, it takes an amount of time to input a recording date, a time to start recording, a time to end recording, a receiving channel, and a recording mode. Therefore, the following related art is disclosed. According to the related art, when a genre code of a program is inputted by using a remote controller, the input genre code is stored in a memory. And then, a genre code of a television broadcasting signal is extracted, and the extracted genre code is compared with the genre code stored in the memory. Therefore, the channel in which the extracted genre code matches with the stored genre code as result from the comparison is received. Further, even though the matched program in which the genre codes match with each other is not being broadcasted at present, if the matched program will be broadcasted within several hours or there are a plurality of the matched programs, a list of the programs is displayed according to the frequency of the previous reception. Therefore, when the list includes a program that a user wants to watch, the program that a user wants to watch is automatically timer-recorded by pressing a timer recording button (see JP-A-2003-274298).
However, the above related art has the following problems. That is, there are various genres of programs that the user wants to timer record, and not all the programs that the user wants to timer record are broadcasted within several hours from the present. Therefore, even when using the above related art, since programs that can be timer recorded are limited, it is very inconvenient to use.